


Cool for the Summer

by syIvester



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: A Summer Spring Break, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Since it's straight idk if he'll read it, Smut, Summer Party, Whatever hope for the best!, fun sex, lots of dirty talk, mlgHwnT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get wasted and have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the song by Demi Lovato. I fucking love Steve and I fucking love that song so amazing idea!

"Nina can we just leave?" Alex asked. "I want to leave." 

"Leave then! I want to have fun." I pouted at her. "Look! Isn't that your crush over there? Go say hello."

"Actually now that you mention him, I'll go get a drink." She laughed and made a bee line towards the kitchen. I knew that would work.

Looking around, I spotted tons of people I knew and didn't know. This was good, I had new people to experiment on and to cross off the lists. And speaking of unfamiliar faces, one walked by me, holding a red solo cup and towering over me by like, two heads. Hair that was shaved on the sides, a button up short sleeve with a collar, and long fingers that probably would look good shoved in me. Anyways, I moved closer to him, investigating his face before we bumped right into each other.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, looking down on me, actually more like my chest, where his whiskey had fell. His eyes widened before they reverted back up to my eyes. "I'm really, really sorry. Here, I'll buy you a new shirt, like, right now." He walked away, but I chased after him.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" He looked at me again, brown eyes boring into mine.

"Steve. You are?"

"Nina." I smiled at him and in return he grinned back. 

"Pretty name, and are you going to change your shirt? The whiskey's making it very see through and it's hard not to stare." I smirked, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up the stairs.

"Luckily the person throwing this party is my older sister, and I can just grab her clothes since I was visiting for the party."

"Oh, why are you taking me with you then?" I plopped him down on the bed and straddled his waist. His eyes widened and I shoved my boobs closer to his face and then it hit him that I wanted to fuck. 

"Because I wanted you to take off my-" I heard the beat to my favorite song, Cool for the Summer by Demi. I immediately started moving my hips to the beat singing along. "Tell me what you want, what you like, it's okay, I'm a little curious.. too." My smile widened and so did his. 

"Tell me if it's wrong, if it's right, I don't care, I can keep a secret, can you?" I could feel his erection growing from under me, making me giggle and keep grinding on him. "You're Kelsey's boyfriend, right?"

"Right, and you're her sister?"

"Yeah I am, and I still want to have sex with you. I can keep a secret and like she said, can you?" I laughed and played with his hair but made sure I didn't miss the verse. "I got my mind on your body and your body on my mind, got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite.. Don't tell your mother, kiss one another, die for each other, we're cool for the summer!" I kissed him passionately, making sure I did it hard enough to taste the alcohol lingering on his lips. We kissed as the song raged on, getting more intimate with every second we kept going on and on. Before I knew it, I laughed as we rolled over and I was on the bottom. He sucked on my neck, and I pulled on his hair. "Take me down into your paradise, don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type.."

"Just something that we want to try,"

"'Cause you and I," I sang after him.

"We're cool for the summer." He pulled down my underwear down, almost ripping it and immediately shoved two fingers into me and pumped them in and out, making me moan, and then he started cat licking my clit.

"Steve.." I pulled his hair again, while he took his good old time licking me dry. He kept going as I moaned more and more, each of them progressively getting louder and louder. The song continued on. "Tell me if I won, if I did, what's my prize, Steve?" I was so close to coming just to his hands and mouth. And now thinking about it, his fingers did look good in me. 

"Your prize is this, Nina." I groaned loudly as I came, holding Steve's hair hostage and making him groan all the same.

"Even if they judge, fuck it, I'll do the time, I just want to have some fun, with you." I smirked after finishing the verse, flipping us over and moving my hand to his crotch and palming him through his jeans, making him moan. He unbuttoned his shirt, threw it to the side and looked intently at me while mouthing the lyrics. I giggled and unbuttoned his pants, and after getting those off, threw them to the sides to land near his shirt.

He shook his head before I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong. He muttered "No blowjob. I just want to fuck now." I understood and he flipped us over again and took off my shirt and bra, laughing about how we got here. Steve pulled my leg over his shoulder, placing himself right at my gaping and wet hole, which was singing with arousal. He put it in slowly and pulled it out quickly, making me groan at the loss of it.

"Stop teasing you fuck!" Steve laughed and finally stuck it in me. I gasped and he leaned in, making my knee press to my chest, kissing me. He thrust in and out of me, while I whimpered and he moaned. His pace quickened and I found myself losing my breath when his skin touched his.

"Nina.. so good to me." He whispered, I think more to himself. His thrusts became sloppier gradually, and he pulled out as I came. He jacked himself off, and when he came it was all over my stomach.

"I can't believe we just fucked to Demi Lovato." I laughed as he fell on the bed next to me.


End file.
